From The Fire Within
by DeltaPapaLastCharlie
Summary: Fire Emblem and Skyrim inspired this story,


From The Fire Within

In the mountain was cold and damp but it would suﬃce for a night or two. There was a

small tunnel that connect from outside into the cave, the was big enough for one man wide

and tall could ﬁt. The tunnel ran for a quarter mile and opened into a small oval cave. Inside

this cave was a wounded warrior, about the age of twenty two. Blood gushed from his gut

where a sword sliced through his chainmail. He was the last one left of his own from the

onslaught earlier that night. He struggled to bandage himself, but his hands were too numb

from the cold temperature. His hands kept shaking and he kept dropping the bandage. He

knew he was destined to die, but the only thing he could do was close his eyes and fall

asleep.

While dreaming the terrain changed, and the warrior was back in the battleﬁeld that he

escaped from. The ﬁeld of green grass was soaked in blood, next to the ﬁeld was a lake that

was in unison with the clouds. Both were moving lazily southwest towards the valley which

his perhail marched northeast to the ﬁeld were the Rubaraak were setting up for their

assault on the perimeter of the Nalzaak Empire outpost. He stood in ﬁeld feeling frostbite

creeping all around him, while a phoenix looked directly at him from across the lake. The

phoenix was urging him to follow, but he couldn't he had lost too much blood and could

barely stand up. Then the phoenix started ﬂying towards the valley and the warrior,

numbingly, stumbled after it.

The phoenix lead him to the outpost's gate that stands ﬁfty feet tall and seventy six feet long.

It is made out elesyium metal that successfully defended against the Rubaraak assault. After

that he collapsed to the ground in front of gate.

"Hey Pete! Someone is down there!" yelled the captain of the guard.

"Where?" asked Pete

"Right in front of the bloody gate! Are you blind?" the captain asked

"Oh Shut it" Pete replied. "Raise the gate" he ordered

"Sir" a guard called out

"What is it", "Henery?" asked Pete

"It's…" "It's Edward Sir, he is loosing blood as if it were a race" Henery replied

"Get the medical kit!" yelled the captain

"George get a table, Charlie help him" barked Pete as he ran down the metal staircase with

his armor clinking as he descended to ground. Edward opened his eyes and saw a swirl of

motion. He saw the gate opened and several guards around him. He couldn't believe it, he

thought it was a dream, but it was real and a real phoenix guided him here.

"MOVE, YOU IDIOTS LET THE DOCTOR THROUGH!" yelled the captain

"Oh shit" muttered the doctor. "Here give him this, it will keep his adrenaline going" he said

handing the vial to Pete. Pete opened Edward's mouth and poured the liquid in.

"AH!" Edward yelled feeling like he had just risen from the dead.

"SHIT!, keep him down and someone bring me a fresh towel we need to stop the Bleeding!"

barked the doctor. Then Edward started coughing and then gasping.

"It's alright son you're going to make it" "HEY KEEP PRESSURE ON THAT!" Pete yelled at

Charlie.

"You're not going to die on my watch" Pete muttered to himself. After that Edward slipped

into a coma.

He kept thinking about the battle, when Jake threw himself in front of Edward, also when

Tikiel his sergeant sliced in half. And the blood, there was so much blood on the ﬁeld.

"Edward, we need you out at the seventh gate" Norshock Busca said.

"Alright, sir how many are there?" asked Edward.

"Five perhails" said the Norshock shakily

"They have never used so many at one gate!" exclaimed Edward.

"They have always been bold but two hundred and twenty ﬁve souls to one gate is insane'

commented the Norshock.

"Alright, I need three extra perhails and seven blasted cannons" Edward listed.

"Right away" said the Norshock leaving to get what was needed.

Ah damn, Edward thought to himself, as he walked out of the house of Norshocks. Passing

lines of armor, swords, and their most reliable weapon the extra-long recurve bow. They

made it out of elesyium metal and they have three arrows on their right leather boot and a

quiver of ﬁfty on their side. This was the Valley dwellers most proﬁcient weapon, and the

quiver was perfect. They could have it upside down and not a single arrow would fall out.

Edward grabbed his bundle and went into the changing room at the end of the hallway. He

changed into slacks with hunting boots, an elesyium hauluge over his tunic, arm and shin

guards, a breast plate. Then he slid his sword into the scabbard on his left, then a battle

knife, strapped his quiver and bow on his back then don on his Norshock helmet and left.

Outside and on the street was nice and warm. He walked past blacksmith's center smelling

the smoke of conquest, then headed past the training ground and found himself just a

quarter mile away from the seventh gate.

He ran slightly through the forest trail that started after the city's boundary line. He ran all

the way to gate entrance and waited for his troops and supplies that were about minute and

a half behind him because this was short notice.

"Hey, Ben how are we today?" Edward asked

"Oh we are good today sir" the captain replied.

"So, to business we are going create a half moon with the ﬂame cannons" "We will set the

range to three hundred feet and load the explosive tipped arrows" Edward said

"Alright, HEY! You goons raise that bloody gate and come down here you idiots" Ben barked.

"Edward" his ﬁrst lieutenant called out from behind.

"Ah so they're all set, move the blast cannons in half moon in position ﬁve" order Edward.

They moved the cannons three miles away from the gate.

"All right perhail one, you will be protecting the ﬂame cannons, use your bows for crying out

loud don't dare let them close." "Two and three you will create three stations that create a

triangle and are eighty ﬁve feet apart. Each station will have thirty and front line will use

swords after three volleys and then put swords out. After that when they are within eighty

feet second line joins with ﬁrst line and create a half moon." Edward order "I will be in lead

with station one" said Edward.

"Alright, men we are heavily outnumbered and I do not expect even myself to live but we

will drag as many of these DEMONS DOWN WITH US!" Edward yelled

"ARUH, ARUH, ARUH" chanted the three perhails. They all marched down a small slope

leaving the forest and marched three miles to a ﬁeld which one of their scouts in their

network saw the rubaraak marching to this ﬁeld to siege the gate.

"TO STATIONS!, TO STATIONS!" Edward commanded. Then from a distant rapid thuds rang

throughout the open ﬁeld. They're here; ran through every valley dweller head at that

moment.

The seventh gate was in complete lockdown, all forty ﬁve archers had their arrows nocked,

the troops right next to the gate have their hands on their hilts. The outside guard was set,

but today they all felt something bad because the up the hill was the rubaraak but next to

ﬁeld was a deep lake. Then it all started.

"FIRE, THE CANNONS!" Edward yelled. The cannons went off in unison seven explosive

tipped bolts shot out and pulverised the ﬁrst perhail of the rubaraak. But after that good

feeling they all heard water splashing and three perhails of those two headed demons ran

out of order. Position three's troops swiveled and tried to stop the ﬂanking attackers but they

got impaled. Position one with the ﬂame cannons kept ﬁring on the initial attack. Position

two moved close in running at initial attackers ﬂanking them.

"Position three is DOWN!" yelled his sergeant yelled

"FRONT LINES PROTECT THE ARCHERS!" Edward yelled as he ﬁred his twentieth arrow

into a rubaraak's chest . "REPORT!" he yelled

"TWO AND A HALF PERHAILS DOWN SIR!" Tikiel yelled as she engaged with two rubaraak

"POSITION X" Edward yelled then. Then positions one and two created a circle, just as the

ﬂanking rubaraak came crashing into them. "OPERATING Tea..m" Edward said stunned the

entire operating team and archers were dead and they were completely surrounded. All four

perhails of rubaraak around them, it was one hundred and eighty to sixty. The rubaraak

were still looking at them and then as their custom was two choices; do what they want or

die. No one spoke because the rubaraak and the valley dwellers all knew what was the ﬁrst

option; let them into the city. So Edward did the respectable thing, the impossible thing.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" he yelled and then it turned into the a blur of swords and dead

bodies. Edward slashed and slashed but he it barely did a thing.

"AHH!" Tikiel yelled as got her arm sliced off, but then the unthinkable they sliced her from

between the legs all the way up. Guts and blood poured out hitting the ground.

"EDWARD!" his second in command yelled and jumped in front of Edward who was too

stunned by what happened to Tikiel, didn't see that a rubaraak was about to kill him. Jake

took the ﬁrst sword in the heart and Edward took the second into his gut. He fell to the

ground and saw every last one of his comrades dead on the ﬁeld. He just layed there and

closed his eyes. The rubaraak charged to the gate having a hundred and ﬁfty six left. As a

dieing act the guard in control of the ﬂame cannons had his men pour the bolts and lit a ﬁre

about ﬁfteen feet away. The little ﬂame traveled across the ﬁeld and ignited the bolts kill a

hundred of the rubaraak. The rest that made it got slaughtered to the arrows ﬂying from the

top of the gate to ﬁfty six charging rubaraak. The mess was horriﬁc, bodies on the ﬁeld with

enough blood to ﬁll an entire lake. There was nothing left of the ﬂame cannons. The

rubaraak in fury just ran blindly into the same direction of where the outside valley guards

came and were eventually met with a proper greeting of volleys and volleys of arrows.

Edward opened his eyes and looked around he saw a lake and then mountains, and lastly

looked behind himself he saw the trail. He tried rushing up but that only brought him pain.

He had been stabbed in the gut and a deep cut on his calf. This time he got up slowly and he

used his sword to help him get up. He wiped his face felt hot liquid and he looked down and

not just the one he used but both hands were covered in blood. The temperature was

dropping, he ﬁlled his lungs with fresh cold air, then he breathed out. He knew he couldn't

make the three mile march to the gate. In fear of death Edward looked around helplessly

and then he saw it there was a small cave entrance about a forty meters away. In pain he got

up and stumbled across the ﬁeld, dragging his weakened body through pools of blood. The

entrance was small oval on the side of a mountain. It was made out of boulders and looked

like that might be an entrance of something that the rubaraak would make.

Edward was put in the hospital wing between the training area and armory. The streets

were deserted. The sun was just rising and a cast of fear over the troops, the rubaarak have

been growing bolder and their supply of elysium has been disappearing mysteriously. Even

with a tripled security in the mine at center of the military outpost. Orders from the capital

has grown for elysium metal but they just cannot supply the demand. The metal has to be

mined very deep in the earth and is exceptionally rare. The metal sucks out magic and is

very deadly to magical creatures. That is their hope against the outside dwellers. But with

these shortages only the Norshock have full suits of armor and weapons made of elysium.

The rest of all ﬁve outposts let the troops have breast plates and one sword made of it. The

mine is at the center of the outpost. There is a staircase for the guards and workers. A pulley

system of buckets and metallic rope hooked up to a motor. So it the metal is brought up

mechanically. the pulley system looks like a giant tube. Each bucket has a six foot radius and

is ﬁve feet deep. The metal is a strong metal but can melt easily at six hundred degrees

fahrenheit. The buckets are made of obsidian rock.

There was one way into the mine and the whole small building was made of elysium as a

precaution incase of an invasion into the outpost. The entrance building was a dome about

thirty foot radius and twenty-ﬁve feet tall. There was four windows near the top that had a

metal cover that could slide in case of an attack. There was ﬁve guards inside the dome, two

stationary at the entrance, and seven in patrol around the dome. These guards were called

Elites. They are all equipped with the same gear, full suit of armor, metallic mesh tunic that

ended at the waist. The mesh was skin tight and very ﬂexible. They carried a vanjook and a

uax. The Elites are very uniquely mysterious type of soldier

"Hey where are you going! In the name of the law STOP!" said a guard

Vigor turning around smiling at the guard.

"You think you can uphold the law, petty guard" Vigor replied mocking him

"You attacked the CONSUL! That is a criminal offense!" barked the consul guard

At that moment Vigor lifted both his hands and froze the consul guard. Vigor left the Consul

building entering the Gonvu city square. Vigor was six foot exactly, tan, broad shouldered,

very muscular, sharp looks, kept black beard, with medium wavy black hair. He was

wearing black leather boots and pants. silver breastplate, a light grey cloth shirt underneath,

and a black cloak. As he was leaving he was confronted by a mysterious woman wearing an

olive cloak.

"Natural, Grim requests your presence" said the woman in a conspicuous tone.

"Melva, how many times do I have to remind you" sighing Vigor pulled out a strange white

clear stone, tossing it to Melva.

"I won't be apart of your cult, I do things my way and only my way" Vigor said brushing past

her

"Please do it for me, I love you" she said whispering to him. Vigor stopped dead in his tracks,

turning around and looking at her.

"Melva do you know how long I was waiting for you to say that to me?" he asked softly

walking towards her.

"Too long" She responded.

Walking closer to him and at that moment a perhail of soldiers came rushing down the city

square. The two look over at the guards and Vigor withdrawn his sword.

"Melva leave, return to Grim and tell him that I will think about his offer" he said looking

passionately at Melva.

"Okay" she whimpered and ran down the alley.

Vigor looked at the guards and he admired how quickly the people dispersed. Forty-ﬁve to

one, is this a joke Vigor thought to himself. The guards splitted up into nine squads of ﬁve

that were in a very loose circle around one Elite.

"You are under arrest for the Royal Massacre" the Elite's voice boomed.

"Well this is a real surprise to see you lot here, so tell me who did I kill this time so your

emperor can dissect me" Vigor sarcastically speaking

"How dare you say that, your mouth is full lies" the Elite, speaking in a very angry voice.

Vigor walked closer to them with his sword at his side. The edge of the sword were glowing

slightly blue.

"You know that the only people that I have killed are the ones who want to kill me" Vigor

said more sternly.

"And I will gladly show you on how I do it" he spat out.

"CHARGE!" yelled the Elite, pulling out two one handed swords that were glowing faintly

yellow.

Vigor got in a ready stance and took on the ﬁrst ﬁve. He thrusted into the ﬁrst soldier

completely freezing him. Flipping over him and slicing the head of the archer, frozen blood

hitting ground . Vigor deﬂected the three blades that suddenly struck their freshly frozen

comrade. Time seemed as if it had just stopped the other four squads. The Elite was

speechless under his helmet. Ice was running from the tip of their blades to halfway up their

swords when they struck the archer. The three left of the engaged squad backed away

leaving their swords attached to the archer.

"Wha...Wha….What are you?" whimpered one of the soldier

"Your worst nightmare" Vigor replied sinisterly.

After that, Vigor sprinted and slid to the soldier to his left cutting off the man's leg leaving

him frozen solid. Getting up and throws his sword into the chest of the one across from him.

Vigor running freezes the last one with his hand and retrieves his sword. All of the squads

had rushed to cover the exits; just leaving Vigor and the Elite,

"Alright, you want a challenge then verse me" said the Elite.

"I will have to accept your challenge then" Vigor replied.

After saying that, the two charged at each other. Ice and frosty air was following Vigor as

electricity was following the Elite. The second the two clashed their weapons; an epic battle

erupted. As sparks ﬂied, ice immediately followed. The Elite slid Vigor's sword out of the way

and right hooked Vigor. In the jaw with a ﬁst made of electricity and afterward the Elite's

hand had started to freeze.

"Uhh!" Vigor grunted stumbling back.

As he did that Vigor shot ice at the Elite's helmet freezing it. Gaining his balance back Vigor

kick the Elite in the chest sending him the ground.

"AH!" yelled the Elite feeling his whole body getting colder.

As the Elite hit the ground his helmet shattered. Vigor walked over to the Elite and suddenly

recognized the man on the ground.

"Kane?" Vigor said dumbfounded, as he said this the Elite raised both hands and shot Vigor

in chest and neck with electricity.

"AHH! AHH!" Vigor screamed in pain as electricity ran throughout his whole body.

Vigor and the Elite both fell unconscious. As Vigor collapsed to the ground he could only

think of, was that really Kane and Melva. The citizens all looked astounded inside their

homes and shops. They had never seen magic inside the wall before and this moment broke

that long streak.

Who was that man and how did he know my name? Why can't I remember anything about

him?

When they were being carried through the streets people watched in horror including

Melva. Melva had blended into the city very well considering her cloak was the same color

as the city. Gonvu is one of three main cities of the Nalzaak empire and each city's buildings

and walls are made completely made of elesyium. Elesyium stops magic and distorts magical

beings. Melva went into the the street that the guards had went down. She froze in horror

remembering what Grim had said to her. "If anything happens to either of them, I shall add

your skull to be part of my throne."


End file.
